Going round and round
by sakuracute13
Summary: The power of the moon and sun is a great source for most people, sakura. Known as the geek in school often noticed things like that, unlike her friends and classmates.Fairly well she could guess a lot, her brain and grace was often ignored.Even though she looked nice under her messy hair and glasses, she refused to do anything about it. This is her life.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello hello! I thought it was pretty boring with just one of my short prompts. So, here you can have this and I hope you do enjoy it. Please remember, I want a detailed review if you can give it to me. It would mean so much, even if it wasn't good or was a flame.

^3^

Enjoy!

* * *

The start~

The power of the moon and sun is a great source for most people, sakura. Known as the geek in school often noticed things like that, unlike her friends and classmates.

Fairly well she could guess a lot, her brain and grace was often ignored.

Even though she looked nice under her messy hair and glasses, she refused to do anything about it. This is her life and how it went round and round one night.

* * *

Wanting respect~

The feature was so bright in people's eye, the world population came off as a big thing for many people. Not many YOUNG people even realized what was happen, they where either to busy looking at themselves or being to god damn popular. But, surprisingly there where a lot of people who realized everything around them.

Sakura, a girl who was known as the school biggest girl geek or nerd. Whatever you want to call her, it was all the same to her. The problem was she so no reason to say or work with people lower than she, unless she wanted to know them for some reason. She would sit and watch everything around her and even note down about them. Heh, she knew that was the main reason they did not approach.

Sakura was in her last classes like usual, she went to everyone without a thought. Not wanting to earn more than she got at home, even if she did go. She knew it would not change what they thought about her for some reason. ' I have a job interview soon..' She thought, sighing. This would make it a lot harder, they would whine when she came home late from school.

Never mind her club, even though she was helping the whole world and school. "Tch, they should show some happiness.." She growled out load, making some people stare at her.


	2. Chapter 2

I had all of these ready, so I thought I would just give them to you. Hehe, as said before give me a detailed review and I'll update more than I should. It just makes me feel like doing this a lot more, though I have a lot of ideas for now. XD

Oh and I don't own anything, though I wish to.. QuQ

Oh and detailed reviews please! not a couple of words..

* * *

Right now sakura was on her way to the club room, annoying whispering was made as she walked. She was NOT good with people and so she never had a actual friend. ' Have I been making the effort?' She thought, this kind of brothered her a little though... All she could do was let out a sigh, looking around for her locker. "...Ah!" she eyed the locker not long away, people jumping at the sudden load noise as she walked over and tried putting in the combination. But, as soon as she tired to open it. The locker didn't even budge so she tried again and again.

Everyone in the school who weren't in the class where watching, trying not to laugh or waiting for her to blow up. For the ones who knew her bad temper well, but then a boy came by looking at her with a amused look in his eyes. Was he new? he looked new. But, now one had heard of a new student coming today. The boy had black hair that was down his back, not to mention it was nice and short and it looked styled. Was this guy rich or something? he also had some glasses that even suited him, wow..

Mean while, sakura was getting on her last nerves as she punched the locker. Making a little dent in it, she didn't even care for her now sore hand as she kicked it as well. While breathe hard, most of them had run off as she looked around herself. "Hm?..." she made eye contact with a new boy, she had never seen someone like him here at all.

"Who are you?"  
She asked with a raised eye brow, pushing her glasses up that she had on with a large white coat.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so there is something I need to say before I do this. Deidara has dyed his hair, because of some reason which you might find out. Since he will be her freind, other than ino and all that. So enjoy, thank you for the review's :L

* * *

New friend?... maybe.

Deidara was surprised at the look he was given right away, scoffing right at her. "I'm the new kid, what of it shorty?" He smirked at the comment back.

Which, to be honest sakura never really cared for talking to people. "Ugh.. childish.." She sighed, before going back to trying to open the damn locker.

While the new kid stood there god smacked, ' well I kind of deserved that...' He thought, but then decided to walk over and give her a hand. "I could open that for you..." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Flinching away from his hand instantly, "D-Don't! touch me!.." She said glaring at him her eyes moving to her feet when he caught her eye contact. "S-Sorry... I didn't mean to sound so harsh.." She whispered, fiddling with her fingers. She realised that what she did was wrong, it wasn't hard to not notice. He was trying to help SOMEONE like her, he must be a good person right?

Deidara watched her for a few seconds before, moving his hand hesitantly on her shoulder again. "...Nah.. I shouldn't have touched you. do you want help now?" he asked, titling his head down so he could see her face.'..She is embarrassed .' He thought, chuckling to himself as he opened the locker for her, with her number on the paper.

Sakura peeked at him, her face a light pink colour as he looked at her. Thank god he looked away, she was never used to people looking at her that close, nor was she good at close contact. "..-Th-Thank you.." She said softly, watching him walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, again. Please do start giving me good reviews. I mean, your doing it.. But, your not saying what you like or why you do. Please, could you try to do it? or do I have to type what you need to do? I can if you like. Just let me know, again anyone who would like to role-play is good to come and message me. I can also tell you what it is if you don't know.

^w^

* * *

Introducing childhood friends and...

Sakura moved from her locker, caring her books in her hands. ' A new friend.. I wonder..' She thought aimlessly, could she even consider making a new friend? she had other problems and right now she didn't have time for them. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she moved into the was her next one, but she had two of them.

One for dancing and another for instrument. She never heard the teacher actually giving them a assessment as long as they practised at some point, well. Considering that she had a lot more to do in other ones. For now, she sat down and looked around to see who was in her class.

There was the clown, Naruto Uzamai her childhood friend. Of course she made him shut up about that, if he wanted to live another day.. He was often teasing and joking around. Proving stuff and let us not forget messing with his best friend.

That one was named, Saskue Uchiha. Emo and also a player you could say, he was one of the cool people and was often surrounded by someone.

Sakura never was one for a cool boy, well okay.. She was until...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, sorry for the cliffy. This is a prompt kind of story so, there will be a lot of them and there is nothing I can do about it. Since this is, coming from the top of my head. ^^'' I know it doesn't help, but. I just love getting on with it once I've got a good plot and everything, if it works. And people like it, then it must be good right? I think this is a good practice for me as well~

Enjoy the next one, oh and please due tell me what you like about the next chapters.. Feel free, to share the story without my permission.

* * *

I don't freaking own anything, no matter... How much I want to... QwQ

* * *

It was the first day she had came to the school, her hair was tidy. Yes, tidy people. She was in her normal short skirt, green and then had a red shirt that slide over her shoulders and was tucked into her skirt. Leaving her hair in two pigtails, with a clasp going over her French and leaving it to the side. So it wouldn't move or get in the way. 'Were is my locker..' She thought, her lip going into a frown. To say the least, she wasn't that much different. She might have been broken after it all and refused to show this side of her again.. But, was that really a surprise?

No, of course not. You would be the same as this girl, I bet many are. Right? So sakura moved toward her locker, finding it soon after the bell rang soon after. A red head was also coming through the hall, everyone back away to let her through. They didn't want to be the next target, heck they didn't even wanted to have sex with her! it was that bad. This little red head, had a short top that showed her cleavage and belly. Actually... Most of her belly and cleavage, some daring boys even drooled at her. The smirk she had on her face was evil and filled with evil doings, considering she often bullied people who where completion to her. Her name was Kairn, the bully of the school and would stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Then she had one on her left, her name was Ino. Known for her cool personality and awesome body, which was much better than kairn's. But, that didn't mean karin would pick on someone who was already following her. Ino wanted to keep her body hidden at all costs and so she did, but something snapped when she saw her childhood friend. 'Oh no... Please don't let it be her..' She thought, her hand clenched as she walked beside kairn.

But, Karma wasn't on sakura side at all. Kairn turned to the girl, her smirk getting wider as she walked. "Found you~" She hummed with amusement, Ino shaking slightly as she moved towards her friend. ' Damn it.. Damn it..' Ino thought, her eyes closed tight as they stopped in front of sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

Good day~ So yesterday because of one single person. I deleted the story, mainly because he was just saying keep it coming.. I mean.. How am I meant to know what he think or she, just be those dumb words? it is annoying and I would like a detailed review. Go through the why, when, where. That kind of thing you where taught to do.

Sorry for the rant, and now onto the other stuff!

Let me see... Ah, as I said this will be from the top of my head. So am not really consirded on how you would see or say about it. As long as you tell me, I don't honestly care. But, only some do so... Guess I'll just need to work on this once more. Then it will be weekly done, kay?

Um... Well I may have put the wrong doc on here.. Hehe XD

* * *

More than meets the eye.

* * *

Kairn eyes held mischief, other wise anyone would be dead. Since she knew how to fight somehow, it also helped how she was trained by someone near her. Too bad no one knew why or how. "Hey new girl.." She moved her hand to spin sakura around, a smirk on her kisser. Unlike Ino, she was looking at sakura as they both locked eyes and mouthed. ' go with it' before she could say anything more. Spinning round to meet the bully, sakura eyes widden at the stunning girl. Not as in pretty, okay maybe if she changed how she looked people would respect her more. That is all she would admit though. "Um...? may I help you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down low. Confused as to why she turned her around.

Ino shook her head, hand covering her face as she waited for it.

Kairn cocked her head to the side, "Let me see.." She chuckled darkly. Everyone was watching for it and could see as her hand swiftly made a punch for her stomach, though something else happened at the same time. Sakura hand, moved in time to catch it. Grunting at the power of the bully, "Thats not very nice.." sakura pouted innocently, eyes glittering for some reason. Though sakura only moved because her mother and father trained her since she was a kid, no big deal.. Little ino could have done it, she would ask her later though.

She could see kairn gritt her teeth as she asked thought, well more like asked with a playful tone. "Why you-! how dare you do that!" kairn growled, moving forward to press more force into the punch. But, sakura moved a leg to hit her head and send her down for the time being. Not realising what she did, ' oh shit!..' She looked around in panic, everyone scared and surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

Famous group?

* * *

"Ugh!.. This can't happening, this is only my first day..." Sakura whined to herself, not wanting to leave the bathroom. She knew that she had to leave, if this was to go well at least. Not to mention her first day was everything, she sighed at the thought of no one liking her because of this. But, she packed her lip gloss and everything else before heading out the bathroom door, surprisingly bumping into her childhood friend ino.

"S-Sakura?.. Oh my god!" she said, suddenly hugging her. "Do you realise what you did!?" she snapped, her voice was higher than before. How it usually was. "Kairn is going to kill you.. You just made your death wish" Ino said as she grabbed her shoulder, her eyes watering already.

"hmm.. Is that so?" sakura mumbled, shrugging her arms off.

Ino couldn't believe this girl, of all the times she had to be brave and fight. Ugh! this would be hell, the fact is she was meant to be with kairn and she isn't. She could never abandon sakura, they had grown up together and she knew the girl well.

"...Your really-" She growled, cutting her self off as she let out a frustrated sound. Ino was always like that though, she worried more than sakura and was the one who often find herself wanting to run away.

Sakura giggled, the funny thing is she didn't really feel scared with kairn. But, she wasn't usually like this. "I don't know why.." She mumbled, "but kairn feel like a threat to me. Its like all talk and no action, which I proved before..." She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Walking to the sink she started to put soap on her hands, Ino sighed. Shaking her head, "your right. No action, but she dose have this group... You CAN'T Image-ion what will happen.." Ino shivered at the thought, just speaking of it.

* * *

Sorry guys, I didn't feel like doing anything on here. Just not enough reviewing I guess, don't worry I'll be doing some today. More of this, then onto my other new story. And If I have time.. I have this other one, that has a mix of people. 3


End file.
